Necktie hangers adapted for hanging on closet poles are well known. They typically comprise a frame having the general shape of a coat hanger. If a number of ties are draped across a single rod, the ties tend to slide laterally across the rod as the hanger tilts when ties are placed on and removed therefrom. Such necktie hangers do not serve as necktie organizers in that the ties are not separated by dividers. In addition, the placing and/or removal of a necktie from the rod often results in the unwanted removal of other ties from the rod as a result of contact between the neckties.
Various methods have been devised to maintain the separation of ties. One such method involves the use of an elastromeric band such as disclosed in the Hart U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,766 dated July 6, 1976. Tie hangers of this type have the disadvantage that they generally require the use of two hands to hang or to remove a necktie from the hanger and can hold only a few ties.
Other necktie hangers use individual tie supports which may be secured at spaced intervals to the rod of the necktie hanger frame at spaced intervals to thereby ensure separation of the ties along the rod. Such necktie hangers may require the use of spring clips or the like to hold the individual ties on the individual tie hangers. An example of this type of necktie hanger is disclosed in the Witt U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,452 dated June 6, 1950. One of the problems associated with this type of hanger is the fact that the ties are hung at right angles to the necktie hanger and are thus subject to crushing by other clothes in the closet.
Still other necktie racks, such as the Behlefeldt U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,953 dated June 5, 1956 provide spacers for the ties and thus can serve as tie organizers. However, such racks require two hands to operate and tend to be complex in construction.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of construction in necktie organizing which obviates the problems associated with known prior necktie racks.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a necktie organizer in which the placing of a tie on or the removal from the supporting rod does not effect ties in adjacent compartments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a necktie organizer which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the claims and from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.